zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Forgus
The House of Forgus (フォルジウスの家 Forjiusu no ie) is a group of Mythsetian magic users who specialize in weapon magic and forging hailing from the Mythsetia Veil. Though they were largely wiped out during the Great Purge, they are survived by their sole descendant, Vulcan the Bull. Their sacred relic is the Anvil of Forgus. They were one of the few houses that actually specialized in combat and were hailed as the Knights of Mythsetia. Members *Vulcan the Bull *Forgus - Original founder Abilities *'Weapon manipulation:' Descendants of Forgus are capable of summoning and manipulating a variety of weaponry. **'Powers via weapons:' Depending on the weapons they wield, individuals can possess a certain power through their use of that weapon. For example, if an individual had a fire sword, they would be granted minor fire manipulation powers while wielding it. **'Weapon calling:' They can call their weapons to them when separated, no matter the distance. This only works on weapons that belong to them, however. **'Multi-weapon wielding:' Members of this family are typically well trained in combat with weaponry and can easily wield multiple weapons at once. **'Telekinesis:' They have a mild form of telekinesis that allows them to mentally control their weapons. **'Weapon wall:' They can use their telekinesis to form a protective wall of weapons to shield themselves from attacks. **'Weapon proficiency:' They have an innate quality that allows them to easily use any weapon they come in contact with. *'Armor generation:' They have the power to produce suits of armor or other protective equipment from their personal dimensional storage. Different sets of armor can have differing effects and they can dispel their armor when not in use. **'Powers via armor:' Depending on the type of armor they have equipped, individuals can receive a varying degree of powers based on the power imbued in that set of armor. *'Dimensional storage:' Each member born into this bloodline has a connection to a personal mini-storage dimension. They have immediate access to it and are capable of summoning something from their storage dimension as well as sending something there. *'Enhanced forging:' Through the use of the Anvil of Forgus, they can forge powerful weapons with varying magical effects. They can also use the forge to create devices and armor. **'Repair:' They can also use the Anvil to repair damaged weapons and equipment. Background As the Knight of Mythsetia, the House of Forgus was responsible for protecting the Veil and it's inhabitants. They fought bravely against their attackers during the Great Purge, but they were ultimately wiped out during the invasion. Aside from combat, the house also played a role in forging weapons for it's family members to use as well as devices and equipment for other houses. Legend says that their Anvil of Forgus was used to create the other relics. Trivia *Forgus is derived from the word "forge". *Their dimensional storage ability is similar to the House of Bell's ability to summon and wield Chess Demon weaponry. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Mythsetian Houses Category:A to Z Category:Groups Category:Fan Characters Category:Forgus Family Category:Survivors of the Great Purge